


Cat. Book. Stars.

by DearSweetAnon



Series: 3 Word Prompts [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 3 word prompts, Cat, M/M, Nekotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5917402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSweetAnon/pseuds/DearSweetAnon





	Cat. Book. Stars.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moe_Moe_kyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe_Moe_kyun/gifts).



“The stars are so pretty, aren’t they Lovi?”   
“Mew.”  
“I quite agree. Lovely. Like you! Or at least like the real Lovi… not that you aren’t lovely, as well, just not as lovely as he is… what are we talking about again? Oh yes, lovely Lovi.” 

Antonio sighed, thinking of his darling Lovinio. “I love him so much, Lovi cat!”  
He was so preoccupied thinking about his darling Italian that he didn’t notice the book whistling towards his head until there was a dull crack and he keeled forwards. “Ow! Lovi, what was that fooor?” He rubbed the back of his head.   
“Don’t replace me with a fucking cat!”  
Ah, he was jealous. “Its okay Lovi, I won’t replace you!”  
“It’s not like I care!”   
But Antonio knew he did.


End file.
